I've Got Amnesia
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Some creepy ghost dropped Sam, and now she's got Amnesia! Later chapters may have humor. And maybe rated T in later chapters! If the violence is much. Now K plus.
1. The Fall

-1**A/N Here it is.**

I sat there, on my hospital bed, wondering who these people were, I didn't know anything about them. Then I asked,

"Where am I, who are you?" I asked.

Wait a minute. Let me tell you how this whole thing went, you'll understand, I remembered, noly up to lunch time, beside that, I can't remember anything at all. Here it is.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the lunch table, waiting for Danny and Tucker. Then I saw them come._

"_Hey Sam." They both said._

"_Hey." I said. Then all of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense went off._

"_Oh crud." He said. Then he went ghost behind a tree, and turned into Danny Phantom, he flew up to see who the ghost is, but then, I dissapered. And I ended up in some ghosts hand in a middle of a fight, the ghost let go, Danny didn't notice cause of the sun, but when he heard me scream, he realized that I was falling faster and faster every second, he tried to fly as fast as he can, but he couldn't catch up, then Tucker noticed and heard me scream too. He then realized that the fight was way too far. He knew that he wouldn't be able to catch her, but he got up and did anyway, but it was too late, I was already on the ground, unconscious, wondering why this happened, wondering why me? I couldn't think so straight, so I drifted off. Danny and Tucker came up to me. They hurried and went in the building to tell the teacher, the teacher called my parents, then the ambulance came, I went to the hospital._

_End Flashback_

Just then, the docter came in, he said this.

"She seems to have amnesia." The docter said. "The good news is, that she lost a little more than half of her memory."

"What?" Mrs. Manson screamed. "This isn't good!"

Danny and Tucker looked down, sad, feeling that this was all their faults, but wasn't. Tucker spoke up.

"It was our fault." Tucker said.

"What?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Um, it really was." Danny said. "If one of us could have catched her, she wouldn't be like this."

"Danny, Tucker." Mrs. Manson started. "This wasn't any of our faults. Now, how did this happen?"

"Well…" Started Danny.

_Flashback_

_What are you!" Asked Danny Phantom._

"_That's for me to know." Said the ghost. Danny shot an ectoblast. The ghost dodged it. Danny did a plasma ray. The ghost just sent it back at him. Then he did something. The ghost turned where Danny couldn't see, cause the sun was in the way. The ghost teleported Sam and dropped her. Far, far from the ground, she fell._

_End Flashback_

"So the ghost boy tried to catch her, but she was too far, so this ghost was the reason." Danny finished.

"Oh dear!" Exclaimed Mrs. Manson.

"Well, the bets thing to do is to help remind her of things she used to know, people who she knew, everyone around her." Docter said.

"Ok." Mr. Manson said. "We will."

After that, they drove Danny and Tucker to Danny's house, they decided to drop off Sam, to see if Danny and Tucker could help her, then the Manson's drove home. Tucker lead Sam into Danny's room. Sam just sat on his bed and Tucker sat on the floor, Danny sat next to Sam.

"So, do you remember anything?" Danny asked.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.


	2. School With Amnesia

-1**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I love ya'll!**

"Um, I'm Danny Fenton, and that's my best friend, Tucker Foley." Answered Danny.

"Oh." Sam said. "Then, who am I?"

"Your Samantha Jamie Manson." Danny said.

"How do you know her middle name?" Tucker asked.

"She told us." Danny said.

"Oh." He said.

"So, who's Samantha Jamie Manson?" Asked Sam.

"You, but you liked to be called by Sam." Danny said.

"Who's that?" Asked Sam.

"You." Danny said, a little annoyed.

"So, um, who are you again?" She asked.

"I'm Danny Fenton, D-A-N-N-Y F-E-N-T-O-N! Danny Fenton!" Danny yelled, irritated.

"Sorry for asking." Said Sam. Danny sighed. 'This was gonna be harder than I thought.' Thought Danny.

"Where do I live?" Asked Sam.

"Let me walk you there." Danny said, before going threw everything, wich wasn't much, but everything again.

"Thanks, I think." Sam said.

"And I'll come." Tucker said getting up.

"What? Scared that a ghost might get your PDA?" Asked Danny jokingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Said Tucker. Then they walked Sam to her house. When they got there, she asked.

"Are ya sure this is where I live?"

"Positive." Danny said.

"Ok." Sam said. She knocked on the door, her mom answered it.

"Sweetie!" Mrs. Manson said, hugging her daughter a little too tight.

"Hi….um…mom." Sam said, gasping for air. "Let…go….please." Mrs. Manson let go of her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea." Sam said. "Except the fact that I have no idea what's going on!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You have amnesia." Tucker said.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"Aaaaammmnnnneeesssiiiaaa." Tucker said slowly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I know!" Said Sam.

"Maybe you should come in dear." Mrs. Manson suggested. Sam went in the house and closed the door. She went up to her room and plopped on her bed, trying to remember things, all she could remember was how she fell, well, not all of it, but a little. She wanted to remember, she wanted her memory back. Then she saw a ghost with armor, and another ghost that looked like a fourth teen year old. She looked out the window, watching what was going on.

"Skulker!" Yelled Danny. "What do you want!"

"I want your little friend." Skulker said.

"Why?" Asked Danny.

"It is for me to know, and you to never find out." Skulker said. Then Vlad came in the fight.

"It is ok Skulker, tell him." Vlad said.

"Fine." Skulker said. "Vlad wants the girl cause she has amnesia, if she does, then he can raise her, and teach her how to be evil, and he'll have a child." Just then Vlad looked to see a girl that looked like Sam. It was Sam! Vlad flew over to her.

"Dear child, I am your father." Vlad said phasing threw. Sam stepped back.

"W-What?" Shuttered Sam.

"Yes, I am." Vlad said. Then Danny flew in, panting.

"Don't…listen to…him." Danny said.

"W-Who a-a-are -y-y-you?" Asked Sam.

"Come with me child, you will be happy Samantha." Vlad said.

"W-W-What?" Asked Sam. And before Danny could say anything, vlad hit him with an ecto ray.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Yelled Sam. Then she punched Vlad in the stomach, and kicked Danny in the leg.

"Samantha," Started Vlad. "You will be happy with me and come with me now."

"You c-can't m-make m-m-me!" Sam said.

"Find, you've forced me to do this." Vlad said. He hit Sam with a plasma blast, she fell unconscious. Danny punched him right smack dab in the face.

"Daniel!" Vlad said. "I am surprised with you!"

"Aren't you always?" Asked Danny, then hit him with ghost stinger. Vlad shot out an ecto blast, Danny went intangible.

"You cannot beat me!" Yelled Vlad, picking up an unconscious Sam. He flew to his house. Danny shot out an plasma ray at him, Vlad screamed in pain, then he dropped Sam.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. He flew as fast as he could to get her, he caught her before she even hit the ground, again. He put her down, she started waking up.

"Ow, I had this horrible dream where I had amnesia." Sam said rubbing her head.

"That's true." Danny said.

"Wait a minute!" Sam said, getting up quickly. "Your that ghost!" She said pointing at him.

"What ghost?" Asked Danny.

"You know what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Sam. Later that day, it was the next day, that means school, Sam got up, well, actually, fell off. Her mom drove her to school, Sam was wearing a black skirt, with black jeans underneath, black boots, a black t shirt and her hair was in a high ponytail. She waited till they got there, then she got out of the car. She saw Danny and Tucker.


	3. Paulina

-1Sam got out of the car and walked over to Danny and Tucker.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"What is it? Picture day?" Asked Tucker.

"It was the only thing I found!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Ok." Danny said. "Do you remember anything?"

"No." Sam said. "What if I can't remember anything, what if I stay like this?"

"I'm sure you'll get it back." Danny said. Sam sighed. Just then, Paulina walked up.

"Hi Danny, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me?" Paulina asked in a flirting tone.

"There's a prom?" Asked Danny, after a small pause. "Oh, the prom! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Great!" Exclaimed Paulina.

"Weren't we going to the prom as a trio?" Asked Tucker.

"I forgot." Danny said.

"Who's Paulina?" Asked Sam.

"A shallow witch in your point of view." Danny said.

"Ok." Sam said. "Where's my class?"

"You have the exact same classes as me, I'll show you." Danny said.

"Ok." Sam said.


	4. Mascot?

-1**A/N It's part of a plot Cassie, so yea, I'll try and think of the plot now, at-at for now.**

Sam was walking to her class, she hit her face on the door on the way.

"Ow." Said Sam, rubbing her head. "This has to be right." She opened the door.

"Ah, nice to see you joining us Miss. Manson." Mr. Lancer said.

"So I'm in this is class?" Asked Sam confused.

"Yes, now stop joking around." Mr. Lancer said. Then Danny raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Fenton." He said.

"Um, Sam has amnesia." Danny said.

"Sure she does." Mr. Lancer said.

"Where do I sit?" Asked Sam. "Are you my teacher?"

"That is enough Miss. Manson!" Mr. Lancer snapped.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled. She just guessed where she sat.

"Miss. Manson, you do not sit there." Mr. Lancer said.

"Oh." She mumbled again. She got up and found another seat, she sat down again.

"Now that's settled class, let's go on with our lesson." He said. Sam just slammed her head on her desk.

"As you know class, we will be learning algebra." Started Mr. Lancer. "Let's start with this, 23x f136 **(I'm nine! Don't blame me if that doesn't make any sense, I'm not good at algebra, well, big algebra) **Can anyone tell me the answer?" Sam raised her hand.

"f43?"

"Correct." Then the gym bell rang after eighty minutes. Everyone went to the gym.

"So this is what a gym looks like?" Sam asked Danny.

"Man, you really do have amnesia." Danny said, Sam glared at him.

"Listen up people!" Mrs. Tetslaf said. Making everyone jump two feet in the air. "We will be preparing for our fitness test. You will do one hundred percent great! We will start off with dodge ball!"

"Is this gonna turn out bad?" Sam asked.

"One word, yes." Danny said. Everyone started playing dodge ball, later that day, the trio was at Sam's house.

"Aw man, dodge ball was a reck today." Danny said rubbing his shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Tucker said sarcastically.

"I loved dodge ball!" Sam exclaimed.

"Good for you." Both boys mumbled. It was 5:07 p.m.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at cheerleading practice?" Tucker asked. Danny slapped his face.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm a cheerleader?" Sam asked.

"Oh." Tucker said, finally getting it.

"Well, you better get going, we better go too. You're the mascot." Danny said getting up.


	5. Death, Maybe

-1Sam POV

I was walking to the gym for practice, it started to rain when I got there, I sighed. Then I slipped and fell on my knee, it started bleeding. When I got to the gym, I saw that nobody was there. They all must be gone. I better go too. I walked out of the gym, and walked back outside, where it was raining, thump, thump, I heard the rain, while walking home, but then I saw this ghost, it looked weird, but I ignored it. Only, I couldn't. Then the ghost said this.

"Prepare to face your death." The ghost said in a cold voice. I knew who it was, it was that vampire ghost, who said he was my father. I shook, I couldn't move. I was to scared. I tried, but couldn't.

"W-W-What a-a-a-are y-y-y-you t-t-t-talking a-a-about?" I asked, scared to death.

"You will be very sorry Samantha." Vlad said. He started some kind of plasma blast, it looked strong, really strong, strong enough to kill me. I callapsed. I felt tears running down my cheeks, I put my face in my hands, ready to face my death. It was taking a while, but I knew I would be dead very, very soon. I just couldn't move. I wasn't a help at all. I just have amnesia, who's cares about me? I should just die, no one needs me. My other knee was now bloody, the knee that was already bloody, it was streaming down a lot of blood. I couldn't stand it. I wish I wasn't born, but I think I should just get killed. He started up the very, very powerful plasma blast. I had tear stains on my cheeks, I was crying more then ever. I just sat there, crying my eyes out. Meanwhile…

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked himself. "I forgot, there's no practice."

Then he came to a halt, he saw Vlad, and someone else, she had two bloody knees, she looked like she was crying, but then he realized that was Sam.

"Sam!" Danny screamed. Danny flew as fast as he could, but he heard a boom, like bomb had just exploded, he didn't see anything, it was all to blurry, he then just fainted.

"Ow. Where am I?" Asked Danny.

"Your at the hospital." Tucker said weak.

"Why!" Danny asked Shocked.

"Cause, well, I don't know how to tell you, look for yourself." Tucker said.

"What?" He asked confused. Then right beside him, was Sam, a Sam with two very bloody knee's, a bloody cheek, and on bloody hand. Danny couldn't believe his eyes, he thought it was a nightmare, but it was real, he broke down crying, Vlad really did kill Sam, now she's gone, forever, there was nothing that anyone could do. He knew that this was all his fault. Then Mrs. Manson took Sam to the hospital room.

I tried to open my eyes, I only managed to open a little bit. I felt so weak, I couldn't move. The docter came in the room, and told them that he needed to take x-rays. After about one hour, he was done. Everyone came back in the room.

"It doesn't look very good, she may need to stay here for a while, until were sure she's perfectly fine." The docter said.

"Why did this happen?" Danny asked himself quietly.

"What." Was all I managed to get out of my mouth. I was too weak, why can't I just die right now?

"Sam?" Asked Danny.


	6. A Day of Pain

-1Still Sam POV

I was so weak, I was sleeping on my bed. I tried to get up, I fell, causing me to yelp in pain. I slowly got dressed, since my whole body hurts, I put on black knee high shorts, a dark blue dress that reached up to my thighs, black sneakers and my hair was in a high ponytail. It took me twenty minutes to get dressed. I slowly walked down stairs, my mom was up.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go to school." I said weakly.

"You can't in this condition." Pamela said. (Mrs. Manson)

"Please." I said.

"Ok." Pamela said, sighing.

"Thanks mom, bye." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie." She said.

I walked all the way to school, it took me a while, cause I kept saying 'ow' and kept stopping. Then I ran into Paulina literally.

"Watch it freak!" Paulina said. Then she pushed her down hard on the ground purposely.

"Paulina, why'd you do that?" I asked weakly. "I'm sorry, I just had a bad day yesterday."

"I don't care." She said snobbish, walking off. I tried to get up, the bell rang, I was late, I finally got up quick. I screamed in pain. Then I ran my first class. I held my breath. I wanted to yell at the pain in my body right now. It hurt more than ever. Finally, I went inside, calm, well, I was wanting to scream in pain right now, but I held my breath.

"Miss. Manson!" Said Mr. Lancer shocked. "What happened!"

"You don't wanna know." I said tired. I found a sit next to Paulina, this is a really bad day. I sat next to her. I accidentally dropped her pencil. She slapped my arm. 'Geez, what's up with her?' I thought.

I rubbed it. It burned, a lot, mostly, it was on my hand. Then when class was over, I went to lunch, but something else happened, I accidentally spilled my water all over Paulina. She punched me on the cheek, the side where it was bloody, and hurt.

"P-Paulina, I didn't mean to. I am so sorry." I said. Paulina stormed off. I just stood there. I really wanna scream in pain, and I did, everything hurts. Then I screamed. I callpsed.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed in pain. I had tears running down my cheek, no one cared, they all gave me glares for spilling water on the most popular girl in school, well, most people. I just sat there, then I got up really fast and sat down at a table away from everybody. I didn't wanna sit with anyone. When Paulina came back, she went up to Danny.

"Danny!" Paulina said. "Your girlfriend just dumped her water on me on purpose!"

"She's not my girlfriend, and I'm sure she didn't." Danny said. Then Paulina took Danny's water bottle.

"This is bad." Danny said out loud. Paulina went over to me, and dumped the water bottle all over me.

"What the?" I said shocked. "Why did you do this!"

"You know why." Paulina said cold. I felt pain in my body, a lot of pain. I just wanted to scream in pain again. I couldn't believe her! How could she! She's a shallow little witch! Paulina walked off, sitting at her table, she gave a high five to Star. I just slumped in her seat. I hated everyone in this world, well, Casper High. She just ate her lunch in peace. Dang was I steamed. When it was time to go home, Danny and I walked home together.

"Ow….ow…ow…ow….ow…ow…ow...ow" I kept on saying. "I shouldn't have gone to school today, I really shouldn't, I felt like screaming in pain all day, but in gym, I really just wanted to, but I just held me breaht. I wanna transfer to another school! I wanna move! Or I'll blow!"


	7. Another Little Fall

-1Everyone POV

"Well, I'm sure you had some kind of day." Danny said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yelled Sam. Then they got to Sam's house she opened the door, then slammed it shut. She walked to her room steamed, and plopped on her bed.

Danny then walked home, when he got there, he went up to his room and called Tucker.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Danny." Tucker said.

"Oh, hi." Danny said.

"Anything wrong?" Tucker asked. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Great timing! My ghost sense went off!" Danny said. He hung up and changed into Danny Phantom.

"Don't you ever say something that means bye?" Tucker asked. Then he hung up.

Danny flew to the sky to see something, some kind of ghost, and Vlad? Now he was confused

"What are you doing Vlad?" He asked.

"Oh, you don't know wanna know." Vlad said. He shot a plasma blast at Danny, Danny shape shifted into an 'O' shape, so the plasma blast went threw him. Then the ghost…girl showed up, it looked like….looked like….like…Sam?

"What's going on!" Danny asked.

"Like my father said. You don't wanna know, nor need to." The ghost girl said.

"Wait a minute!" Danny said. "Your Sam! Your being controlled by Vlad. Snap out of it!"

Sam started to shake, she couldn't move, like when Vlad wanted kill her. She lost her trans, and was her old self again, then she started falling to the ground. She didn't scream, not one bit. She just let herself fall, having an idea, she may get back her memory! But was she wrong, it's a good idea, but not good enough, boy is she gonna scream. Cover your ears, or maybe not, she'll maybe beat up Vlad, she may get steamed. Then everyone heard a crash. Sam was laying there, unconscious. Danny flew behind his house and changed back to Danny Fenton, then he went to Sam.

"Sam wake up." Danny said. "Come on! Please!"

Sam started to open her eyes slowly. She rubbed her head.

"What…happened?" She asked weak.

"You fell." Danny said.

"Ow." Sam said. Her knee started bleeding. She had a red stain on her short from the blood. She slowly got up and limped home, confused, and Danny was too.

**A/N Guess what's next!**

**A) Sam has her memory back**

**B) She doesn't have her memory back**


	8. Pretty has Spoken

A/N The moment is here! Your guess! Well, I just wanna put more chapters, so here it is!

Sam was going to her room. Then she heard a knock on her door. She slowly went to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked weakly.

"Sam, I'm really sorry." Danny said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything." Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused. "Yeah, I have amnesia, but it wasn't your fault."

"But if I stopped Vlad, you wouldn't." Danny said looking down.

"I don't care, I only lost more then half of my memory, but I can still remember some things, I guess." Sam said.

"Right, I forgot." Danny said. Then Sam pulled Danny into a hug. He started out shocked, but gave her back the hug. Then they broke apart embarrassed.

Then next day at school was, really bad, really. After school, during practice, you wouldn't believe.

"Ow! Paulina you shallow little witch!" Sam yelled. Her knee started to hurt a lot.

"That was an accident." Paulina said in a sweet voice.

"That was on purpose!" Sam said.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" Paulina said.

"Are you blind! How!" Sam said.

"Think about mascot." Paulina said, then went to join all the other cheerleaders.

When practice was over, things calmed down a bit. Sam went to her house to her room, and screamed in her pillow.

"Taking it all out on your pillow, what did ever do to you?" Pretty said. Sam sighed. "Anyway, are you ok?"

"What?" Sam asked. " I'm not ok! I still don't get that you're a talking cat."

"I feel offended." Pretty said.

"Good for you!" Sam said. She went inside her closet, it was big, so it's not that weird. Pretty sighed.

"That girl doesn't tell me anything anymore." Pretty said. Meanwhile, Danny was talking to Jazz.

"Are you okay Danny?" Asked Jazz.

"Can you just leave me alone!" Danny said annoyed.

"I just wanna help!" She said.

"Well, this is not helping!" Danny said. He shut the door.

"Why doesn't he wanna talk with me anymore?" Jazz asked herself. Then she went to her room.


	9. Bad Mood

Sam POV

I was sitting in my closet, I was in a bad mood. I pulled my knee's to my face, then I started singing.

"We haven't met

And that's ok

Cause you will be asking for me one day

Don't wanna wait

In line

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes

Cause it's a chance worth taking

And I think that I can shake it

I know where I stand

I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets fast

Everything I see

Every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I've got nerve

I've got, I've got, I've got

Electrified, I'm on a vibe

Getting together and were on fire

What I said, you heard

Now I've got you spinnin

Don't close, your mind

The words I use are open

And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand

I know who I am

I would never run away

When life gets fast

Everything I see

Every part of me

I know I could change the world yeah, yeah, yeah

I know what you like

I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down

And tell you how it is

Everything I see

Every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I've got nerve

You (you) will need to discover (need to discover)

Who, you make me feel free (yeeeaaaah)

And I, I need to uncover

The part of you

That's reaching out for me (heeey, hey, hey)

I know where I stand

I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets fast

It's

Everything I see

Every part of me

I know I could change the world yeah, yeah, yeah

I know what you like

I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down and tell you how it is

Everything I see

Every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

I've got nerve

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I've got nerve

I know what you like

I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down and tell you how it is

Everything I see

Every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve

(I've got) I've got nerve." I sang softly. I didn't feel so good. So I got up and put on my sweat shirt, then went to the park. When I got there. I just sat down on the bench. I looked at the sky. I stared at it for fifteen minutes. I then got up off the bench and walked own the park, it felt cold. I was freezing. It's like a blade has gone threw my skin. So I decided to go home. 'Great.' I thought. It looked like it was gonna rain, again! So I hurried back home, before it rained. I sighed. I just wanna die right now. Just kill me! Come on! Kill me! I heard the phone ring. It got me out of my thoughts, I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked half tired.

"Hey Sam." Danny said. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." I said, then I hung up and went to my room. I plopped on my bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny asked himself.


	10. My Girlfriend Paulina

Still Sam POV

I was crying. I didn't want amnesia. I wish I could just die right now. Why can't someone just kill me. I got up, it was morning, my eyes were puffy, my cheeks were red, one was bleeding, my face was paler then usual. My clothes were all covered in dirt. I sighed. I had a horrible week, I hope this day is gonna be good.

I got up, well, fell off, again. I didn't care if my body hurts. I just got dressed. I put on dark blue pants, black sneakers, a black shirt, and a dark red jacket. Then I slowly walked to school. School was even worse, I got punched two times, kicked six times and pushed four times. The day couldn't get any worse. When school over, I went to the park. I walked for a while, but I tripped, bumped into someone, and kept on saying ow. I knew it, this was gonna be a very, very bad day for me. I sat on a bench to take a rest. I was tired, and my whole body hurts. After I clamed down a bit, I limped all the way home. My knee was bleeding, both of them. My cheek was also bleeding. I hated my life. I want my memory back. I don't want amnesia! When I got home, I went up to my room, and got a book to read. The next day, was the prom day, it was 7:06 p.m. Pretty kept convincing me to go to the prom. I kept on saying no.

"No." I said.

"You'll have fun!" Pretty said. I sighed.

"Fine." I said, finally giving in. I went in my closet and found a black dress with diamonds on the bottom, it was leg high. I put it on, I also put on a little bit of eye liner. Then I went to the prom.

'I can't believe I got into this.' I thought.

I got to the prom, then I just sat down on a chair, by the table. I saw Danny and Paulina walk in. I sighed. They walked over to me.

"Hey Manson." Paulina said. 'This plan is gonna work out fine. The goth freak won't know what hit her.' Paulina thought.

"Hey Paulina." I mumbled under me breath.

"So, what are you doing here?" Paulina asked. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

I just glared at her coldly. I didn't answer, I just looked away. Paulina and Danny went to the dance floor. Then they started slow dancing. And that's when it happened. Paulina leaned closer to Danny, then, then she kissed him! Danny was very shocked at first, but then he kissed her back. I watched them. I started feeling tears swell up in my eyes. I then got up and went home. I went inside my room. This week is bad. It's not getting better. Why can't I just die right now, I really wanna die. Back at the prom…

After about two minutes, the both broke apart.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Danny happy, cause she kissed him.

"I just wanted to." Paulina said. 'This is working great.' She thought. "So, Danny, wanna be my boyfriend?"

"I-I would love to be your boyfriend!" Danny exclaimed.

"Great." Paulina said. When they dance was over, everyone went home. Danny had a goofy smile on his face. He felt like the luckiest boy on earth, but what he didn't know was, that he would lose one of his best friends. He went to his room, and drifted off to sleep. But his ghost sense went off.

"Aw crud." Danny said. "I'm going ghost!" Then he flew to the sky, and saw Vlad, again!

"What now Vlad?" Asked Danny irritated.

"I don't need to tell you. And, anyways, I've already have done what I wanted to." Vlad said, then he flew off. Leaving Danny floating there confused. So he just shrugged, and went back to his room. It was a normal Saturday morning. Tucker met Danny at his house.

"Hey Tucker, where's Sam?" Asked Danny, closing the door. "Oh, and I have great news! Paulina and me are dating!"

"Dude! Your so lucky!" Tucker exclaimed. Paulina walked up to the two boys that high fived each other.

"Hi Danny." Paulina said.

"Hey Paulina." Danny said. "Have you seen Sam?"

"Who cares about that goth freak." Paulina said. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"I'm really glad Paulina's not my girlfriend." Tucker whispered to him, then he left.


	11. A Date

-1Still Sam POV

It was 7:00 p.m. Danny and Paulina were gonna have there first date.

Paulina got ready. She put on a light blue dress that was knee high, she put on seal shaped earrings, her hair was straight, she put on sky blue dress shoes, and she had on light blue eye liner, light blue eye shadow, slight blush, and sky blue lipstick. She put a sky blue clip, the shape of a butterfly on her right side of her head. She knocked on Danny's door. Danny went over to open the door.

"H-H-Hey Paulina." Danny said.

"Hey Danny." Paulina said. "Ready to go?"

"Yea." He answered. Then they went to eli el mera. **(A/N I don't know any fancy restaurants)**

Meanwhile…

I was wearing a black knee high dress, purple boots, my hair was let down straight, I had on a purple head band, I put on slight blush, and purple eye shadow. I was going on a date. I got asked out by Phil um, what's his last name. I don't know why. Oh well, better get going. Back at eli el mera.

Danny and Paulina sat at a table. Their first date with each other. Sam and Phil were also gonna go to eli el mera for their date, dang, this is gonna turn out bad, I think.

"So…Danny." Paulina started, trying to make a conversation. "Did you see the ghost boy?"

"Um, no." Danny said.

"Ok." Paulina said. 'This is not going as I expected it would be going.' Paulina thought. Then Danny and Paulina saw Sam and someone else. It was Phil. He turned down every girl that asked him, but he asked Sam. He had dark blue eyes, he had on contacts, he has brown hair covering up on of his eyes, and he had on tux. Danny kind of got jealous. Danny was glaring at him.

"Danny?" Asked Paulina. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yea, fine." Danny said, trying to sound happy, but his voice had much jealousy in it.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Danny?" Phil asked sitting down.

"Yea." I mumbled.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Peachy." I said. 'Where did peachy come from. Peachy? I must be losing it.' I thought. After Sam's and Phil's date was over, Phil softly kissed Sam on the lips. Then he left. Sam just stood there, smiling like an idiot. After a few minutes, she left. Danny wasn't so happy for the rest of his date with Paulina. Was he in love with his best friend? He just shook that thought out of his head.


	12. Short Chapter

-1 After their date, Danny went home, he dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sam, are you ok, cause you seemed to be fine, until the prom." Danny said.

"I'm fine Danny." Sam said. "Perfectly fine."

**A/N Yes I know, short, but I'm gonna make another oneshot, or just put a new chapter to my other story called Touring With You. Bye!**


	13. I've Got It!

-1Still Sam POV **(A/N I know, too long point of view)**  
It was a cold windy day. I was at the park with my jacket on. I wasn't actually sad or anything like that. It's just the nice view. Anyway, there was nothing to do. It was a very boring Sunday afternoon. What was I supposed to do? It was cold and windy, I decided to walk here. I do have a check up for my body. My cheek got much better, it didn't have a red spot, it wasn't bleeding. My hand, I guess you could say better, but not much. I never though I'd say this, but I wish I was in school. Wow, I can't believe I said it. My knee's were still hurting, one started to bleed only a little. I decided to get from the bench, and just go home. When I got there, I saw Pretty, ignoring me.

'That cat gives me a headache.' I thought. I went up to my room. I didn't know what to do. It was only 6:43 p.m. So, really, why even bother going to bed now. I felt really tired. And then I remembered that Phantom kid. He looked a lot like Danny, wait, they have the first name. Hmm….tomorrow at school, Danny's gonna get a little interview. Um…Danny Fenton, not the ghost kid, but, you should know who I'm talking about. I heard a knock on my door. I was so into deep though, that I fell out of my bed when I heard it.

"Come in." I said rubbing my head. It was Danny. "Oh, hi."

"Sam I need to tell you something." Danny said.

"What?" I asked.

"You know that uh…ghost kid?" He asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"Well, um, I-…" Danny started, but his ghost sense went off. "Crud." He muttered.

"What was that." I asked.

"That's uh, my breath, it's really cold here." Danny said. "I gotta go." Then Danny left, leaving me confused.

"Ok, I'll do that interview without him knowing." I mumbled under my breath. I looked out the window. An idea popped in my head.

"I'll interview both the ghost kid and Danny!" I said, a little too loud.


	14. Is She gonna Die?

-1Still Sam POV

I woke up 10:57 a.m. I put on a dark green sweat shirt, tied my hair, put on black pants and black sneakers, I went down stairs, grabbed a pencil and a note pad, then I headed out the door. I was gonna interview Danny Phantom. I got to the park and saw the ghost kid, and…..Paulina? Now I got scared. I didn't wanna go near Paulina, but I slowly walked up to them. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Um, excuse m-m-me, um I n-n-need to a-a-ask y-y-you something." I shuttered, scared, I was scared of Paulina, I don't know why, but she sure packs a very, very painful punch. They turned around. I had a scared expression on my face.

"Y-Y-Ya know, t-t-this w-w-was a p-pain- I mean, b-b-bad idea." I said, I turned away to head home.

"No, what is it?" Asked Danny Phantom.

"Why do you care Danny?" Paulina asked coldly. "And why are you here goth freak, you are worthless, there is nothing special about you. Why don't you just die now?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea." I said. "I did wanna just kill myself, I have amnesia, I wasn't a help to anyone, no one, I had my chance to get killed, but I was alive. All those things you just said, there true, I'm worthless, nothing special, I should just die now, why do I bother waiting?" I had tears in my eyes, I just ran home.

"Why'd you say that Paulina?" Danny asked mad.

"She said it herself, that it's true." Paulina said.

"No it's not!" Danny exclaimed. "And if your gonna have to be like that, I don't ever wanna see you again." Then Danny just flew off. Leaving Paulina heartbroken. She started to cry, she pulled her knee's to her head. She just sat there for fifteen minutes, she couldn't believe it. Meanwhile….

Danny knocked on Sam's window, he saw her on her bed crying. He knocked a little louder. I looked up. I saw that ghost kid.

'What does he want?' I thought. I opened my window.

"Why…are…you…here?" I asked threw my sobs.

"I'm here fro two reason." Danny said. He went inside my room, and changed into Danny Fenton. I stood there shocked. Was I dreaming? No, I wasn't, cause if I was, I would've waken up by now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, angry.

"Well, you already knew, but when you got amnesia, I knew it would be hard to tell you that I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said.

"But, you just couldn't tell me, could you." I said, still angry. "Why don't you just leave Fenton! I don't ever wanna see you again! Why couldn't you tell me? You thought that I would tell everyone that you're the ghost kid, I wouldn't if you didn't wanted me to! You thought you couldn't trust me! How…why….forget it! Just stay out of my life!" then I punched him right in the stomach, hard.

"I-I'm really sorry Sam." Danny said.

"Leave!" I screamed.

"But…" Danny started, but got caught off by Sam.

"Now!" I yelled. Then Danny left, I was furious at him. I punched the wall hard. It made my hand bleed.

"What am I worth? I'm worthless. I'm not special, who cares about me? I'll answer that, no one. I wish I could just die now. Be killed. I'm hopeless. I'm a piece of crud." I said to myself. Then I saw that vampire ghost outside. He wanted to kill me, well, here's he's chance, he can kill me right here and now. I ran outside.

"Hey, ghost!" I yelled. He turned around. I also saw Danny, that made me feel mad inside.

"What is it child?" Vlad asked coldly. I took a deep breath.

"Here's your chance." I started. "To kill me, right here and now, I'm nothing special, I'm hopeless, worthless, no one cares about me. Just kill me now. You said you wanted to, and when you did, I was still alive, but now I'm weak. You can kill me, I'll die, cause this time, I won't stay alive. I don't belong here! No I don't! And I should die now! So give me your best shot and kill me!"

"Dear child, I'm not gonna kill you." Vlad said. "Daniel is." I had a confused look. I saw Danny, he had glowing red eyes. I just stood there. I wanted to die, that's what I chose, now, I can. I felt tears streaming down my face. I knew I had to die.

"Vlad….you…." Danny started. He was getting controlled by Vlad. Poor Danny, sad. Vlad showed up, perfect time to overshadow.

"You will listen to me!" Vlad yelled. "Kill her!"

Danny started up his ghostly wail, but he tried to regain control.

"I'm not gonna!" Danny yelled. But he couldn't. He tried hard to regain his own control, but he couldn't, it was too hard. Vlad could overshadow me without going in my body.

"Kill her now!" Yelled Vlad. I thought it would be Vlad killing me, not Danny, but now I know what's going on. I had tear stains on my cheeks.

**A/N What's gonna happen? Is Danny gonna be able to regain control, or will he kill himself, cause he killed Sam, find out! And this story is almost finished, just a few more chapters to go!**


	15. Memory Back

-1My stomach felt funny. Did I really wanna die? Should I? My head was full of thoughts. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think straight. When Danny and Vlad got lower, I thought for a second. Should I die, or not? Should I be mad at Danny, or not? I didn't know, my head wasn't thinking straight. Then before I could blink, Danny did his ghostly wail on me. I flew backwards. I hit the wall. Danny regained control again, Vlad left. He ran over to me.

"Sam, please wake up." Danny said. I didn't answer.

"Sam, please tell me your alive." Danny said, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Please Sam, don't die, I need you." He whispered. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Sam?" Asked Danny.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked. "I had this dream where I had amnesia, and, it was all a blur."

"That's true, you do have amnesia." Danny said, helping me up.

"That's true?" I asked confused.

"Wait! Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No, why would I be mad at you, did you do something?" I asked.

"No, do you feel like you wanna just get killed?" Danny asked.

"Why would I feel like that?" I asked. "Ok, where's this going? I'm not gonna play twenty questions with you."

"So you do remember?" Danny asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind." He said, he pulled me into a hug, which was kind of awkward, but I gave it back.

"But, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't think you wanna know ANYTHING that happened this week." Danny said.

"Wait a minute, are you and-…" I said, but got caught off by Danny kissing me. I was both confused and shocked. After one minute, he pulled away.

"Is this all a dream?" I asked.

"No, cause if it were, then Amity Park wouldn't be named Amity Park, it'll be named Tech Foley Park." Danny said. We both burst out laughing.

"Well, it feels real, but can you give me a summary of what happened?" I asked.

"Ok, but promise not to kill me when I say something that you don't wanna hear." Danny said.

"I'm not promising." I asked.

"Fine." Danny sighed. "Ok, well, at lunch there was this ghost who dropped you, then you ended up in the hospital, cause you got amnesia. You only lost more then half of your memory. Vlad wanted you, cause he wanted to raise you and teach you how to be evil cause you have amnesia. Paulina somehow in a very twisted way, she asked me to the prom…" Danny didn't get to finish. My jaw was wide open.

"So we're kind of boyfriend and girlfriend. You aren't gonna kill me or anything, are you?" Danny asked, scared.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"And well, since we were boyfriend and girlfriend, I told her that I was the ghost boy." Danny said. My jaw was even wider.

"So, you don't wanna know the rest do you?" Danny asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Well, that wraps things up nicely." He said.

"Yea, I think." I said confused, but went with. Then we both walked to Tucker's, arms linked with each other.

The End


End file.
